


譬如朝露

by amberamb3r



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberamb3r/pseuds/amberamb3r
Summary: 你畏惧譬如朝露的爱情吗？我不在乎。
Relationships: con言, 冷言
Kudos: 7





	譬如朝露

禁一切。

卢崛坐在座位上，有点想挠挠脑袋。他到这儿已经有一会儿了，和东道还一句话没搭，中间服务员来贴了个单子，上面列了一大串菜，不是两个人的分量，可谢天宇这次点明了不让带胡建鑫他们，也没见有OMG的人——整个六人桌旁边只对着摆了两把椅子，其余的都被谢天宇招手撤掉了。  
对面的男人斜着身子坐光玩手机不看他，他只好四处瞟瞟，发现这个餐厅每张有客的桌子上都放了个沙漏，气氛尴尬的让人待不住，但没办法，请吃饭的是爷，野区全黑的局该打还是要打，一味避战是不行的，他扯住鸭舌帽的前沿转了转，是的他今天戴了顶帽子，这也是为什么他只是“想”挠脑袋的原因。  
“那个……”他的那发ne的音。  
谢天宇终于舍得抬起头了，他瞥了卢崛一眼，然后越过他肩膀看向后面端着菜给邻桌的服务员。  
“还早，”他把手机按灭了两只手抄着兜站起来，头往盥洗室的方向一偏，“洗手去。”  
卢崛噢一声，老老实实地跟着站起来，他又活泛了，谢天宇一开腔他就敢当之前的沉默都不存在，三步并两步走到跟谢天宇并肩的地方对着他后背招呼了一下：“你怎么跟个小女生似的啊，还结伴上厕所。”  
他说着把手背在背后，探身歪着头去看谢天宇，谢天宇只是哼了一声。  
两个人并排洗手，卢崛连珠炮似的跟谢天宇分享今天的土味小话题，谢天宇却洗完之后抽了两张纸擦手一言不发地转身进卫生间了。卢崛把手摊在烘干机下，正面反面的翻个不停，又开始百无聊赖起来。他不明白谢天宇到底为什么突然这样。  
烘干机吵闹的运作，手机震动了两下，卢崛掏出来一看正是刚进去的人发的微信，锁屏的界面就挂着俩字儿，冷淡的像是该用户的脸。  
“进来。”  
卢崛就往洗手间里迈了两步，突然又回头在烘干机旁边刷刷抽了好几张。  
他觉得谢天宇是蹲坑没带够纸。

卢崛一路往里面走，一排的隔间都大敞着，疫|情显而易见地影响了餐饮业的上座率，虽然对国民经济是坏消息，但也不是没好处，这样他就不用出声喊，卢崛自己倒是不在乎，毕竟要喊也是喊谢天宇的名字。想到这他就笑起来，谢天宇你纸来啦，如果这么喊不知道他会是什么反应，小打野想象着中单脸上的表情，乐呵呵地止不住，妈的肯定好好笑。  
他就这么自娱自乐的走到唯一一扇掩上的门前，把手里的纸从门缝里递了过去。  
“喏。”他特体贴地没说别的话。  
门里面也伸过一只手来，却不是来接纸的，那只手握住卢崛的手腕，不容拒绝的向里一拉。  
“进来。”  
“呃……”卢崛发出个无意义的音节然后推了门进去。  
每个洗手间的隔间从设计初衷出发就没有预留两个人的余地，卢崛半条腿还在外面瞪着圆眼睛看着坐在马桶盖上的谢天宇，又看了看拉住自己的那只手上的纹身。  
“妹妹，有什么困难跟兄弟说。”  
那只手就从手腕挪到了手肘，加了点力，把卢崛拉的迈进了腿、弯下了腰。  
谢天宇在他耳边沉吟。只嗯了一声，也不说话，像是在思考，呼吸不疾不徐的打在卢崛的侧颈。  
卢崛受不了这个，duo的时候两个人对着吹麦他还能作弊的调低音量，现在只觉得跟蚂蚁爬似的，当即就甩了甩头要躲，谢天宇却跟早等着他一样还是同一只手按着他肩头不让他起身。  
“你叫老公叫的挺顺嘴？”  
噢，卢崛想起来谢天宇在说什么了，回想了一下自己的所作所为他也觉得有点喜感，他咧开嘴：“在家我妈给我爸筷子就那样叫，”说着掐了一下嗓子，“给，老公。”  
他本意是想逗逗谢天宇，说完了就想看看观众的反应，碍于姿势却只注意到谢天宇的耳垂，挺圆润，可他明明记得定妆照上他还是戴两个耳环的。也许是帽檐害的灯光太暗了。  
“你妈干嘛你都学？你他妈是女人？”  
谢天宇说这话的时候语气凶狠，像是在骂人，卢崛反应过来他是生气了，或者说反应过来他是因为什么生气了。他嘴里有一个辩解的“我”字迟迟说不出来。  
耳朵一痛。  
谢天宇用犬齿咬了一下卢崛的耳垂，命令道：“说话。”  
“对不起。”卢崛跟应激反应一样光速蹦出来一句，又没有下文了。  
谢天宇就这么叼着他耳垂等他，但卢崛好像打定主意要做锯嘴的葫芦了，一声也不吭，谢天宇下巴上新刮的胡茬蹭过小打野日益隐没的下颌线，舔了一口他的耳蜗。他没按住卢崛的那只手从卢崛的胯|下伸过去，盲视野的拉过门闩扣上，用一种他惯用的温和语调不紧不慢地逼迫：“说话，乐宝。”

卢崛抖了一下，特别大力的从谢天宇手中挣脱，一手捂住耳朵，一手向下抓住了谢天宇的手。  
“卧槽，阿sir你，你别搞我。”  
“好的。”谢天宇应了一声，在卢崛不太坚定的桎梏中动了下手腕，给卢崛的裤|链拉开了。没了外面那层宽松布料的遮掩，四角内|裤非常态的鼓囊大白于天下。谢天宇嗤笑了一声，二话没说对着中央就弹了一下。  
“女人可没长你这么精神的玩意儿。”  
“哥，”卢崛这次是真的握紧了他的手，确保谢天宇分毫不能移动，“……是我鬼迷心窍，还有，就，色胆包天。”他慌不择言的服软，气氛实在奇怪的难以言喻了，他现在只想学学cube，想要逃离，这话说的太勾八有内涵了，不逃离能怎么办，哪个厂牌能教教他怎么解释他对着一个前辈硬|了，还当场被人发现了。他摸摸耳朵，还有湿润的触感，他悄悄用顺来的纸擦了擦，有个偏方儿怎么说的，摸耳朵治烫伤，他妈了个批明明就是雪上加霜。  
卢崛奇怪的大心脏突然作祟，好像押到了。押到了吗。  
“押到了。”  
谢天宇未卜先知地捧哏，就在卢崛摸耳朵搞rap的这一会儿他已经调了个姿势，身体侵略性的前倾，和卢崛的伙计已经是近在咫尺了。  
“你在想沈莫啊，谢天宇。”他急了，棉质的布料把温热的呼吸如实的记录下来，半硬的时候尚且可以挽回，他自己的德行他自己清楚的很，就这个距离，真升旗了能怼到谢天宇鼻梁上。  
“我在想你哪来那么大胆子，”男人意味不明的停顿，空闲的那只手摸向了少年的命门，静静地感受着海|绵|体在内裤下完全充血。  
“跟我不清不楚、还钓别人？”  
卢崛动动嘴唇，谢天宇抬头打量他被棒球帽切割地明暗晦涩的脸，漫不经心地扯了一下嘴角：“门就在后面。”  
卢崛也看着那个中单，就像看着他在赛场上无所顾忌地清线，明牌告诉你他身后有自家打野，随时可以摇人，直钩钓鱼。  
可卢崛是ig出来的人，虽然总有人诟病他的风格和ig格格不入，可他一直明白。  
菜是一时的，怂是一辈子的。  
十七年间于黄|片儿的毕生所学没有白费，他福至心灵，看懂了峡谷天天一系列的性|暗示。于是他听见自己说：  
“吹啊，谢天宇。”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”谢天宇终于忍不住的笑了，他用一只手的无名指向后捋了一下额发，点了点头。他现在信卢崛的那一通批话了，大概这小屁孩儿少不更事的那难以愈合的爱情真的是被倒追的，嘴儿还没亲过就敢让人嘴他。  
他从卢崛手中扯回自己的胳膊，解开那个侧腰带松紧的裤扣，然后一把把里外两条裤子都扒了下来，肉|棒就一跳带着点水光打在他有泪痣的那侧脸上。  
卢崛就这么愣愣的看着。谢天宇其实是很白的，或者说，比较白，至少比他现在要白不少，他转会之后很多男妈妈女妈妈开始怀疑vg俱乐部是不是没有房顶就可见一斑。  
那一幕光暗的对比和温热的包裹交替着刺激他的感官，他下意识的挺了挺腰，逼着谢天宇猝不及防的给他做了一个深|喉，但谢天宇没有吐出他来，咳嗽带来的震动让口腔有一下没一下的蹭着他的顶端。  
男人硬起来有极限吗？  
谢天宇用舌头勾勒柱体上的青筋，那个动作做的快了总是会发出一些弹舌音，听起来很像“乐”，这个音节从此有了双关而淫|乱的色彩，他又发现了一些隐秘的乐趣，希望下次赛后采访不要再提问他leyan选手了。  
两腮有点酸，不得不承认小孩儿个子不是白蹿的，有把妹的本钱——不过，现在落到他手里了。他歪着头懒懒地舔阴|囊，听着上方本来急促却被迫一惊一乍的喘息声，又开始有点想笑了。  
“忍着点儿，太大声了。”  
“哦。”卢崛露出他有点委屈时的那个表情，只有下嘴唇嘟出来。谢天宇提醒完那一句就埋头把阴|囊含了一大半进去，像游龙戏珠一样用舌头挑逗着他，卢崛紧抿的嘴唇当即破功，他自暴自弃的抬头，眼睫急速的抖动：“卧槽我不行。我……”  
这下谢天宇是真的笑了，他边笑边站起来，用手从嘴里拿掉几根毛发，卢崛看的脸通红，情欲和羞赧几乎要给他加热熟了。但现在哪里是能停下来的当口，他渴求的去牵谢天宇的手。  
“你是真的麻烦啊宝宝。”谢天宇一只手任他牵住扶上少年挺立的下|身，另一只手利落的把他帽子摘了挂在旁边衣帽钩上，往上梳理了一下卢崛过长的刘海儿，欣赏着他被他搞得欲壑难填的脸以及在眼镜后躲闪的目光，手滑到后脑勺按着头下来和他接吻。  
口|活儿和手|活儿是两种不一样的快感，职业选手的手速哪里是盖的，卢崛的意识在起飞的边缘缺氧，却还明明白白的感知到谢天宇在吻他，温柔的紧，他下身是风浪中颠簸的船，上半身却在台风眼中央稳坐钓鱼台。谢天宇远比他自己明白他将要到来的每一个反应，在他将要抑制不住出声的时候去吸吮他的舌尖，在他难以自控的喘|息时含住他的唇瓣。  
他又不合时宜的想起一些别的，比如他义进哥提出的著名哲学问题‘技能扔的准到底是因为自己扔的准还是对面走位差’，再比如，他和谢天宇这次真的成一起撸啊撸了。他就这样无知无觉的在沉重的轻浮、严肃的狂妄、整齐的混乱中领略快乐。  
他悄悄地睁开眼，看着谢天宇闭着眼偏头吻他，看着谢天宇眼睛下的那颗泪痣，看着谢天宇不知道是掉了还是漂了亦或是又染了的头发，他想问你知道我当时看你直播港诡实录了吗。快感累积到了顶峰，他又颤抖地闭上眼。在射出来的时候他想，你被吓到的样子真的很靓仔。

谢天宇最后舔舔卢崛的唇角，松了手中的力气去擦手，用了卢崛拿来的几张，又从壁挂的抽纸箱里扯了几张，裤子上也沾了几滴，他全擦了一并扔到纸篓里。回头看卢崛，少年还在贤者模式里仰望星空，动也不动一下。  
“别倚门上，脏不脏啊。”  
他揽着他的腰搂到怀里，卢崛被拉的一个踉跄，他冰凉的皮带扣又正好卡在他胯间，激的卢崛又一个激灵，谢天宇就笑了：“这么爽？”  
“嗯，”他肯定的点两下头，却一句话也夸不出口，他控制不住地去想有多少别人也曾经在那副唇舌之下意乱神迷。谢天宇二十四岁了。  
他的眼睛里清清楚楚的写明他年少的困扰。谢天宇看明白了，但他没有提起，他只是静静地抱他。卢崛虽然总被人说憨憨，但这样的孩子往往也有近似直觉的灵敏，他凭着这个天赋在奇特的时候充当定心骨，说下一把一定赢，说gg是哥哥，他当真的说，不管人们当不当真。这一刻那灵敏的直觉又发挥作用了，他好像懂谢天宇没说的话是什么，于是他也这样乖乖地任他抱着，两个人衣衫不整的在狭小、充满石楠花气息的隔间里拥抱，一句话也没说。

成人的世界哪有那么多一生一世一双人，但是我愿意在爱你的时间里用情至深。

——你会畏惧譬如朝露的爱情吗。

半晌，谢天宇后撤一步，扯起一个玩味的笑：“够了啊，菜要凉了。”  
“就、就这样？”卢崛配合的站直提好裤子，瞪大了眼问。拥抱的时候他的大腿就被谢天宇顶着，虽然已经好些了，但不难受吗，他还穿着休闲的西裤。  
谢天宇用指背反手拍了拍卢崛的脸，“我不操小孩儿。”说着他打开门，用脚抵了一下，等着卢崛出来。卢崛说，你先去，我马上。谢天宇就整了一下裤腰，出去了。  
少年听着外间红外线水龙头喷水又关上，拎起帽子戴好。他决定先去给谢天宇买杯茶，他边百度边走，柚子就很不错，是解味的，他不想让谢天宇因为不方便漱口而吃不下饭，然后他就会坐回谢天宇订的那张桌子旁边。  
——他们本身就是朝露，就像他在备采的时候说的，自己只是个有电竞梦想的00后。这个行当里，多的是抱着理想粉身碎骨的人，情愿做个赌徒，拿人生最好的年纪拍桌下注，赌一个世界聚焦于我。可这世上不止有金色的雨，还有ldl、青训、ldl的替补们，几千一万的月薪半年一年的签，没能打出名堂的多了去了，就只能回归社会。但这是一桩多划算的买卖，还是有人前赴后继的来。几年的青春有可能挣到一辈子的票子，在命运的水晶彻底爆掉之前没有人肯认输。

所以，所以，谢天宇，当我想在这湍急的逆流中去亲吻你的嘴，你不要后退。

卢崛从被夜色映的融融落落的落地观景窗中一眨不眨地看谢天宇的眼睛。  
不是每句话都需要前因后果。  
他说：  
“我不在乎。”

喧哗上等Oo  
6.27  
4.7k


End file.
